Maneater
by nileylvr1316
Summary: Stay away from her.She's bad news." His best friend's wise words circled through his head. He shouldn't like her, he couldn't like her. But, something was pulling him to her. He tried to get through to her and break down the walls she built, in vain.
1. Back Home

"She's seductive, she does it well. She'll charge you by the hour, for a straight trip down to hell."

**Back Home**

Nick and his 18 year old brother walked into the familiar school after two years. It was so good to be back in Los Angeles, Nick thought. Nick loves Dallas just as much as the next person, but LA takes the cake.

"There are girls everywhere." Joe said astounded as if Megan Fox just undressed in front of him. Nick rolled his eyes at his brother's remark. Nick was focused on one girl, well two in particular

"Boo!" The two brothers turned around to see the beautiful Texans. Otherwise know as Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato.

"I'm sorry were we supposed to be scared?" Joe asked jokingly. Demi hit his chest and sent him a playful glare.

"Shut up." She laughed. Nick chuckled and turned to Selena who was quiet, as usual.

"Hey, Sel. Why so quiet?" Nick placed a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him.

"No reason." The brunette replied smiling graciously at her best friend.

"Demi will you quit being a spazz?" Joe laughed as Demi grinned widely. Nick looked at Demi and Joe flirting…at least that's how Nick saw it. For some reason he was friends with these people and wouldn't change it for the world.

"How about both of you…" Nick started before his words were caught of at sudden abrupt silence that filled the hallways. Joe and Nick's eyes followed where the other students were gaping and yes, drooling. That's when he saw _them_. It was a group of two boys and two girls. Actually three girls but the smaller red head was struggling to keep up with the others. The blonde girl was wearing a pink plaid miniskirt, a white tank top, and a pink jacket over it. The shorter girl walking next to her was wearing a black leather miniskirt and a white tank top. They looked like they just walked out of a Victoria Secrets catalogue.

"Who are they?" Joe asked his mouth slightly agape gazing at the blonde one.

"Miley and Taylor, yeah they basically rule the school because they're cheerleaders." Demi admitted rolling her eyes but no one seemed to be listening to her.

"They're hot," Joe smirked starting to walk over to them. Selena pulled him back by his jacket in return; Joe shot her an aggravated look.

"Hold on, captain Testosterone. They don't let just _anybody _into they're group. Trust." Selena advised. Joe let out a short breath and folded his arms sulking. Nick's eyes glanced back over to the brow-haired girl. Miley turned and caught him staring at her winked. Nick swore his heart stopped beating for about two seconds. She was…flawless. Was that the right word? Whatever. He didn't even know girls like that even existed.

Miley leaned against her locker and smirked. All the boys were staring at her with lust filled eyes, knowing fully she was unattainable. Still, who could blame them? She's head cheerleader, rich, and hot. And boy did she know it.

"Who's the newbies?" Miley asked turning to the only person she trusts, her best friend: Taylor Swift.

"Actually they're not new, they move away two years ago to Texas and now they're back. The one with the curly hair name is Nick and the other one is Joe." Miley and Taylor glared at the redhead. Doesn't she get it or does Taylor have to spell it out for her? Do not speak until spoken to.

"I don't recall talking to you." Miley said matter-of-factly. The redhead suddenly became very fixated on her shoes.

"Go get our lattes." Taylor commanded looking her up and down. The girl nodded and half-walked, half-ran to get it.

Miley rolled her eyes and scoffed as she looked at Joe and Nick who was laughing, "I don't get it. Why are they talking to those nobodies?"

"Maybe because they, unlike you have personalities." Jesse joked. Miley slapped him on the arm and he quickly shut up. Cody shook his head with an amused smile adorning his face.

"Nick and Joe Jonas heirs to they're father's hotel company." Cody explained. Taylor smirked and turned to Miley.

"Hot _and_ rich count, me in." Miley smiled at Taylor in agreement.

"Yeah, that's going to be hard, they're what you call the good boys'. Perfect gentlemen it's a shame if you ask me."

"That's the problem; no one asked you."

Overhead the bell rang. Taylor mentally groaned and looked at the teenagers scatter to their classrooms like roaches when a light was turned on.

"Class time, see ya'll at lunch." Taylor smiled and waved before walking the opposite way with Jesse as, Miley and Cody walked the opposite way into English class. Miley walked side by side then smiled when she saw those chocolate curls. Nick looked up and felt the small breeze that seemed to follow her everywhere. Cody jumped onto Nick's desk and suddenly Nick remembered how much he missed his buddy. Nick's mind quickly flashed to the countless one-on-one baseball games they used to play.

"Hey, man." Nick said as they did that weird boy hand shake thing. Selena couldn't help but giggle and roll her eyes. Cody let his blue eyes fall on her as if he just noticed her sitting there.

"Hey, babe." Cody smirked at her retreating figure. She looked up and glared at him. Nick could sense her feeling uncomfortable and reacted.

"Dude, leave her alone." Nick demanded.

"Why are you defending her?" He heard an unfamiliar voice asked; her voice full of spite.

"Excuse me?" Nick replied to the girl standing in front of him.

"I'm really in no mood to repeat myself. But for my sake I will I said 'why are you defending her?'." Miley repeated like he was a kindergartener and walked closer to the pair of desks until she was standing next to Cody. Nick didn't say anything for a while. Since when did she have the right to question who he talked to? Never.

"Since when did it become any of your business?" Nick asked his voice bordering on clear annoyance.

"Okay, stop talking about me in third person. I'm right here." Selena finally spoke up sighing.

"Oh. Hey mute. I forgot you could talk." Miley smirked. Nick glared at Miley and she just looked at him.

"Hey, Cyrus would you mind sitting the hell down and shutting your big ass mouth? I'd really appreciate it. I'm allergic to bullshit." Nick sneered in that oh, so cool manner. Cody looked at Nick with wide eyes as the room grew quiet with a thick tension. The teacher walked in as if on cue. Cody led Miley back to her desk. Selena didn't know who was luckier Nick or Miley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the story alerts but, I would like a few comments. No one likes a silent reader.**

**The Plan**

"I have no clothes!" Miley screamed into her phone receiver. Taylor had to pull the phone away just to make sure her ear drum doesn't bust. Miley continued to shovel more clothes out of her walk-in closet, look at them and smile a little, then frown unhappily and threw them; letting the expensive outfits land anywhere.

"Mile you just went shopping last night." Taylor replied calmly to her hysterical friend. Miley doesn't care if she "just" went shopping! She doesn't care that she has enough clothes to give everybody in California a new wardrobe…hypothetically speaking, of course. **..WEAR.**

"Miley would you relax," Taylor sighed while Miley waited for her to give a suggestion of some sort, "Wear jeans."

Miley's face lit up with a smile. You would've thought she discovered windows 7 the way her ocean blue eyes sparkled. "See? And this is why I love you." Miley replied graciously smiling. She honestly did not know what she would do without this girl by her side.

"You would die," Taylor giggled, "But, next time you have a panic attack like that over _clothes_ I will kick your ass."

Miley knew better than to argue with the blonde so she agreed and Taylor told her to be ready in a half hour. How am I supposed to achieve this in a half hour, Miley thought. Finally Miley found the perfect outfit to wear. Miley put on destroyed light denim skinny jeans, a pink silk short sleeved v-cut shirt, and pink flats. Miley looked in the mirror to see if she looked decent enough until she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

**Knock, Knock**

The door opened and there stood a 48 year old man a.k.a Daddy. "Hey bud." Miley smiled as she heard the familiar southern twang.

"Dad you're home!" Miley said a little too hyper this early in the morning, but hey what did you expect? Billy stumbled back and placed her arms from around him to her side. A flicker of rejection passed over Miley's face. He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead to reassure she did nothing wrong.

"Sorry, Can't stay long. I need to pack…I'm flying to India for 5 months for my new movie." Of Course. Half of Miley wanted to be happy for him, while the other half wanted to shake him by the shoulders. Then the realization hit her like a tidal wave. Daddy was going to be gone _again_.

"India? Like not on this continent, across the world India?" Miley asked in disbelief. Content shone in his eyes; making it that much harder to tell him how she felt.

"Yeah, they say I can win a Golden globe, SAG, and an Oscar."

"So, I'm not going to see you for another 5 months." _That's almost half the year_, she stopped herself from saying in her small shaky voice.

"You'll be okay smiles. You have the keys to my yacht and the country club. Taylor could tag along with you. Have a party, invite the boys over." What kind of father encourages their daughter to bring her friends and boyfriend over and have sex? The kinds who obviously don't give their families the time of day. Miley's father…_if_ that's what you want to call it…fits the description.

Miley looked up and saw happiness swirling in her fathers eyes. If only that emotion could be directed towards her. _If only_. Key words. They weren't. They never will be.

"Isn't that great?" Miley s father asked his voice distant. No, it wasn't. But, she couldn't tell him that.

"Of course." Miley faked smiled. She heard Taylor's car horn and silently made her way her past her father and out the door.

Taylor walked through the hall and got an idea. _Joe. _Yup, you guessed it. His sense of humor, his hazel eyes, and not to mention amazing hair. Taylor was pretty sure the mohawk was out, but he made everything look hot…if it was on him. Hell, he could wear a paper bag and probably give half the students an orgasm just by looking at him. But, he was friends with them. The two least popular girls in the school. She was not willing to give up popularity for love. Is it love? Yes. No. Maybe. Gosh Tay, stop arguing with yourself. No. Now. Stop. Dammit…there he is.

Joe walked over with such confidence that it should be a crime, "If you keep your mouth open like that bugs will fly in to it." He warned in that deep voice of his. Taylor don't faint. You are not that easy. Taylor walked closer to him and smirked.

"I got a proposition for you." She said letting her lips slightly grave over his.

"I'm listening…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Super, super sorry. This loooong overdue. I have a lot going on but, a new chapter should be up at least once a week. Love you. And follow my twitter: _LoveForMiles_**

_"I got a proposition for you." She said letting her lips slightly grave over his._

_"I'm listening…"_

"Okay, I'm going to say this once and once only. Now it's up to you if you choose to comply or not." Taylor advised. Joe raised an eyebrow, but found himself listening to Taylor's plan.

"….And all you have to do is convince Demi to fall in love with you than you crush her; Simple right?" Taylor finished. Joe's eyes widened in shock. Taylor wants him to crush Demi and in return he joined to tight-knit group. Was popularity worth losing his most important friendship? No. It's not. Popularity is nothing more than a mere word

_Right?_

"So are you in or what?" Taylor asked. At the sound of the southern twang, it immediately brought him back to planet earth.

"I don't know Taylor. Demi's my best friend; I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I hurt her." Joe replied. He watched the sparkle fade out her bright eyes as her face dropped. An icy glare took over Taylor's eyes. She wasn't used to rejection; _especially_ from a boy.

Why would he pick her –the school outcast- over her? She wasn't losing this way. No, not to Demi. She wasn't going to sit back and let Demi win. Not if she could help it…

And trust, Taylor always had a way.

"Whatever. When you come to your senses talk to me. Oh and this is a limited time offer, so pick wisely." Taylor slung her purse over her shoulder and strutted away.

Joe sighed and leaned against the locker. Taylor's words ran through his mind. He loves Demi like a little sister, but he also wanted to popular. He wanted to be that guy everybody loves. The guy that all the boys wanted to be and all the girls wanted to date. Above all he wanted _her_. Yes, he has a crush on Taylor. Who wouldn't? She's hot, funny, and her attitude was a huge turn-on to him. I guess it's true what they say 'You can't get your cake and eat it too'. Ain't that the truth?

"Joe," Demi said cautiously. "Stop zoning out like that it's creepy." As if on cue, there she was. Smiling that extremely cute and innocent smile. He forced a smile, but remained quiet.

Demi frowned. This is so unlike him to be quiet for over two seconds.

"What? No witty comeback? What's wrong?" Demi asked hurling different questions at him. Joe chuckled and covered her mouth with his hand, which seemed to be the only way to get her to stop talking.

"Demi, breathe sometime," He laughed as a smile grew on her face. "I'm okay." Joe threw a friendly arm around Demi as the two pranced down the hall. They were in their own little world chatting away happily; completely oblivious to the pair of baby blues watching their every movement with envy.

Miley sat in her class listening to the teachers lecture. The day she decides to listen she can't. Why you ask? Because two people in the back keep talking. She groaned and placed her head on her desk. Mandy looked at her with an eyebrow raised, but decided to fight it. She shrugged and went back to texting god knows who. She heard a giggle come from the back; she spun her head ready to explode on the person. She then realized who it was.

Him. Nick freaking Jonas a.k.a the most annoying boy to step foot in this school.

Okay, not really, but Miley thinks he is.

She took out a piece of paper and wrote:

'_Would you keep your damn mouth shut? Some of us are trying to learn here. Smh.' _

Miley smiled victoriously and passed the note back. Suddenly it got quiet when something propelled across the class room and landed on Miley's desk.

'_Really? I would care…but I don't. And if you're trying to learn maybe you should pay attention other than starring at me k?'_

She had to roll her eyes at that. Who does he think he is?

'_Don't flatter yourself Nicky ;) If I didn't know any better I'd say you were looking at me'_

'_Well, it's good you know better'_

'_If I were you I'd stop testing my limits…'_

'_:O Is Miley Cyrus threatening me? I'm shaking in my boots…NOT'_

'_Whatever, Dickwad. Btw keep the note, it's worth millions'_

Miley turned around to throw one last glare at him. Nick caught her eye and smirked. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion, why was he looking at her like that? Just then she got her answer. Nick took the note and crumpled it a ball then threw it on the floor. Her mouth dropped; while Nick's smirk didn't falter one bit. She crossed her arms and turned around in her seat. Whatever. It's his loss; he could've been a couple million dollars richer.

**So comment please? Or I will rape you with a banana. Jk. Seriously though…comment**

**Peace. Love. Niley – Jaz-myn aka jazz or jazzy**

**_LoveForMiles_ Follow bitch**


End file.
